fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sato Shizuka
Shizuka Sato is a minor character of BONDS. She is a first year student at the idol academy's high school division. She is a 15 year old girl with OSDD-1b, depersonalization/derealization disorder, and PTSD who performs under the stage name Kira (きら Kira). Her alters/headmates are Yasu, Makoto, Chihiro, Yousei, Shizu, Dr. Ito, and Yuuki. Appearance Shizuka has medium straight black hair with a green headband. She also has light brown eyes and very light skin. She is seen wearing her school uniform, her idol outfit, or her favorite casual clothes which consist of a green sundress with brown flats. Her hairstyle and/or clothes may change if her alters see themselves with a different hairstyle and/or clothes than her. Background Shizuka was born and raised in Chiyoda, which is a ward in Tokyo, Japan. She lives in a two-story house with her parents and older twin siblings. She got sick really easily in her childhood which is why she is a little weak now. One time, when she was 4 years old, she was so sick that she had to be hospitalized which traumatized her. Shizu and Yousei split off from her to cope with the trauma she experienced. Shizuka had only a couple of friends in elementary school and middle school as the other children either avoided her or bullied her for her illness and how light her skin was by calling her a sickly girl or a ghost. Shizu shielded her from the bullying, but she could not handle it when it turned physical so Makoto, Chihiro, and Yuuki split off to help shield Shizu and Shizuka from it. In middle school, Yasu split off to help Shizuka with schoolwork, homework, studying, taking notes, interacting with others in school, and functional things. In high school, she made more friends and her closest friends who are also her unitmates are Kageno Hiko and Watanabe Miyu. She also became an idol and chose the stage name of Kira. Yousei used to perform as herself being a net idol when the body was 14 and Shizuka allows her to continue doing that when not performing with the other members of the unit. Currently, she is a member of Sound Stars. Personality Shizuka is a very quiet and passive yet very caring and protective 15 year old girl. She tends to get excited over small things and finds pleasure in them. Shizuka loves plants, especially flowers. She dislikes confrontations and fights, preferring to avoid them or solve them in a peaceful manner. She likes making new friends and interacting with other people despite sometimes having a hard time doing so which is why she has Yasu and Yousei helping her with that. She acts like a sisterly or motherly figure towards her friends, wanting to make sure that they take care of themselves and she does her best to help them. She is willing to stand up for her friends and even people she does not know when they are being bullied, harassed, or disrespected. Shizuka can also be highly emotional which can cause her to blow up, have a breakdown, and/or have a depersonalization/derealization episode. She uses grounding techniques, therapy, and the help of her friends and family to ground herself and help with her depersonalization/derealization episodes. Due to experiencing medical trauma, Shizuka is scared of going to doctor's appointments which is why Yasu, Makoto, Yousei, and Dr. Ito help her with that. Relationships *'Yasu' - WIP *'Makoto' - WIP *'Chihiro' - WIP *'Yousei' - WIP *'Shizu' - WIP *'Dr. Ito' - WIP *'Yuuki' - WIP *'Kageno Hiko' - WIP *'Watanabe Miyu' - WIP *'Mother' - WIP *'Father' - WIP *'Older twin brother' - WIP *'Older twin sister' - WIP Etymology WIP Quotes WIP Appearances WIP Trivia *'Favorite Food:' Salad, seafood *'Favorite Color:' Green, brown, muted colors *'Favorite Genre:' Classical, Enka *'Favorite Animal:' Deer *'Least Favorite Food:' Fried food *'Least Favorite Color:' Bright colors, neon colors *'Least Favorite Genre:' Rock, metal *'Least Favorite Animal:' Flies *'Pronouns:' She/her/hers *Shizuka has a soft spot for J-pop. *She is the original/core, but prefers not to identify as such unless it is for explanation/educational purposes since she feels that she is just as much of an alter/a headmate as her other alters/headmates. *Her system name Kirakira Collective was chosen with the help of Yousei. *Shizuka is afraid of and dislikes white bedsheets, white pillows, and white pillow cases because they remind her of when she had to go to the hospital where she experienced the medical trauma at 4 years old; these are her triggers. Gallery WIP Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Bonds Category:Bonds Characters Category:Bonds Minor Characters